The Birth of Yuki Onna
by Sarga
Summary: In the mountains, she lives alone. In the snow, she retrieves lonely wanderers. One Violet-eyed rogue asks her to bear fruit in the middle of winter. But ice cannot sustain one who bears fruit... Written for LJ's InuKaidan prompt "Ice Storm". 1st Place.


_**The Birth of Yuki Onna**  
By Sarga_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuaysha, nor do I make any money from this fic T_T_

_Summary: In the mountains, she lived alone. In the snow, she retrieved lonely wanderers. One Violet-eyed rogue would ask her to bear fruit in the middle of winter. But ice and snow cannot sustain one who bears fruit..._

_A/N: Written for LJ's Inu_Kaidan community, "Ice Storm" prompt. 1st place winner._

* * *

She lived alone for the most part and that was okay.

For the most part.

Occasionally she would get the sudden urge for human company and, despite the unlikely possibility of it, she would venture out in search of companionship. Any time she felt the urge, day or night, she would leave her isolated cabin in the mountains and make her way in whatever direction guided her desire. Unerringly she would find what she was looking for, usually a single traveller or a small group. Some were out of food and unable to navigate the seemingly repetitive terrain. Others were caught in a storm without shelter. Either way, she would find them and, in exchange for their companionship, she would provide what they needed most until they were both well sated.

It was a cold, stormy afternoon in early winter when she felt the familiar pull. She wanted the company of a man and she felt her desire guide her toward the footpath leading down (or, for others, up) the mountainside and toward the closest village.

Banking the fire so that it would be high and warm by the time she returned, she pulled on her warmest clothing, bracing herself for the cold as she pulled open her solid winter door. Her sure steps were hampered by the wind but she made her way steadily onward. She could never be frightened in these hills, this was her home after all.

In only fifteen short minutes she found the one who had drawn her out, a violet-eyed rogue in a monk's costume. She was not fooled by his outer garb, however – she had always been a good judge of character.

The way back was slower, as her new companion relied heavily on her sturdy shoulders for support, but they reached her hut before the last muted vestiges of daylight disappeared to blind the world outside her door entirely.

He nearly collapsed at the foot of her fire, this beautiful rogue-in-monk's-clothing. She prepared her bedding quickly, knowing the best way to warm a cold body was with a warm one. Bedding piled high, she pulled his ice-matted clothing from his body and slipped her own from her shoulders. Guiding his semi-lucid form to what was to be their shared bed, she made sure to embrace as much of him as she could, her thin yukata the only barrier between them.

It was a long night, but the fire was cozy, and in the early hours of the morning, she felt his own body begin to warm naturally without a hint of fever.

When she awoke in the morning, the rogue's violet eyes were open. Her shy smile drew out his own confident grin and she was not surprised by his actions that followed (although his words were somewhat surprising).

Her guest shifted slightly away from her, but not before she felt the distinct hardness that only meant one thing for a man. Instead of the wordless entreaty-by-grinding-bodies that she had expected, she was startled to feel his hands clasping her own underneath the covers. Hidden from view, the detached feeling was somewhat surreal, almost as surreal as the words he spoke softly while staring longingly into her eyes.

"Would you do me the honour of bearing my child?"

Her jaw dropped in an uncomprehending stupor for a moment, the cold from the previous night still not having left her mind. She wanted to comply, so very badly. Alas, it was that very question that had forced her husband – after a handful of years' worth of fruitless couplings – to abandon her out in this very cabin. Without an heir to help him work the land, it was worthless for anything more than mere sustenance. He had wanted wealth, and for wealth he had abandoned his wife to her own fate.

No, she could not provide a child from this barren womb...

Unable to tell the poor man that she could not give him what he asked, she instead answered with a kiss. It was answer enough and he gladly partook of her bounty, her parted knees and their panted breaths almost enough to sate them both.

For the week he stayed, she spent each and every night (as well as many of the waking hours) with the rogue in her bed. It was a sad morning indeed when the cloudless blue sky illuminated a clear path through the mountain pass and her rogue, her handsome not-quite-a-monk, bid her adieu with watery eyes.

They both knew it would be the last time they saw each other.

So she spent the early winter alone, knowing it would be another three months before she could safely venture to either side of the pass. The days, like all winter days, blended seamlessly together and it was nearly two months later that she realized a startling fact.

She was with child.

Her rogue had sewn his seed in her infertile soil.

Anxious now, needing to find him before she was too far along to travel, she waited for the first clear day to follow the path he had indicated he would be travelling. Bringing what little wealth and food she had, she bundled up and proceeded to the pass.

The snow was light at first. It's softly drifting flakes floating unnoticed to cover her tracks.

As the terrain became more unfamiliar, the snowfall increased. Too far away from home to get back before nightfall, and too far from the village to reach it before dark, she pushed herself harder, her near-frantic mind losing track of the path she had never travelled alone.

When the snow turned to ice, she began to panic.

She had to find him! He was so alone, like her. And he would make an excellent father – she iwas/i a good judge of character, after all... She had to tell him he could breath easy! She had to find him and tell him she would bear his child!

But she couldn't find her way. The sheets of freezing ice were making the path slick and hard to navigate and she had never ventured out this far before – she had never needed to. She was desperate now, knowing no one would find her out here if she were to pause for even a moment. In the same way that she knew where to find others when they drew near, she knew she was the only ihuman/i soul for miles.

She had failed her rogue. She had failed herself... and she had failed their child.

As she struggled against the unnaturally brutal winds, she felt the chill deep in her soul long before her body gave in to the darkness.

She was so alone.

And cold.

So very, very cold.

* * *

_As always, please read and review!_

_--Sarga  
_


End file.
